This invention relates to a structural connection including a sheet metal connector joining two structural members.
The angle connectors known in the art are formed from substantially rectangular sheet metal blanks, often with a plurality of indentations along two parallel sides in order to allow a staggered nail pattern, bent along a longitudinal line of juncture. Such connectors resist vertical loads when joining horizontal structural members and horizontal loads when joining vertical structural members, but are not designed to resist angular displacement of the structural members perpendicular to the longitudinal line of juncture of the connector.
The present invention teaches a connection between two structural members, wherein the connector not only resists vertical or horizontal loads, depending on the orientation of the structural members, but also resists angular displacement.